The cunning truth
by Jade The Killerx
Summary: can you tell when someone loves you or hates you? can someone love you but hate you at the same time? Or is love and hate a big bunch of nonsense? (this is a 2 shot)
1. Chapter 1

_**hey everyone !  
****this is my 4th new story,i hope you like it alot,it`s a two shot.**_  
_**so yeah,read on!**_  
_**sorry i`m being like this,i was let down cos someone dropped out of the poll,oh well.**_  
_**read on!**_

* * *

The Cunning Truth

chapter1...

"DID YOU GET AN INVITE TO MA PARTY"lady j yelled,holding up spare invitations.  
"are you gonna go?"aneisha asked keri,"i am".  
"me too",keri said smiling.  
suddenly their communicators started flashing,they sneak out of the class room and run down the to the janitors closet.  
aneisha slide`s the panel and presses her finger into the panel.  
keri open`s the door and they fill in,dan closes the door and keri pulls the lever,and they plummet downwards.  
in a matter of seconds they are in the hq.  
they gathered round the table,frank turned around and smiled,"today and tommorow you`ve got the day off",he tells them.  
"really?"keri ask`s happily.  
"yes really",frank say`s smiling at her.

"YAY!"aneisha cheered .  
"now off you go and have fun",frank said smiling at them all and shooing them away.  
they rode the elavator upwards and closed the janitor`s closet door behind them.  
"well this should be fun",keri say`s smiling happily.  
"obviously it will be for you",dan said irritated.  
"what do you mean?"keri asked him,looking worried.  
"oh fix up and go buy some new smart`s,you need them",dan snapped angrily.  
a tear spilt down keri`s cheeck and she ran off down the corridor.

"you`ve got some nerve,you know that",aneisha yelled angrily.  
she ran after keri.  
"dude seriously what is wrong with you today",tom asks angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**heya everyone,sorry for the long wait,i`ve been working on new stories and also the occasional "keri and dan",and also "did you love me",non stop.  
****so this chapter has a lot of conflict and also the mentions of the song,"come and get it",by selena gomez.**_  
_**i admit i was listening to that song while i was writing this chapter.**_  
_**anyway,i wont deprive you any longer,READ ON PE****OPLE!**_

* * *

chapter2...

keri and aneisha walked through the door and into the livingroom,where there was rock music pumping through the stereo and people dancing.  
aneisha was wearing a velvet green dress,with boot`s and keri was wearing sky blue flannel shirt,with dark blue jeans and flats.  
"this is pretty cool",keri yelled over the loud music as she linked arms with aneisha.  
uh oh ,look who`s coming our way",aneisha whispered,pointing forward.  
keri looked up and spotted dan and tom coming over to them.  
"i thought you liked tom"keri say`s looking over at aneisha.  
"i do ,it`s just,dan upset you,and i dont want him to do it again",aneisha tell`s keri looking back at her.  
"you just admitted you like tom,ahhhhh"keri squeled happily.  
"hello girl`s",a voice said.  
keri and aneisha looked up and smiled.  
"hey tom,hey dan",aneisha said smiling.  
keri looks up at dan,he`s glaring down at her angrily,she look`s away ,flushing angrily.  
sensing the tension between keri and dan,"hey keri their doing karaoke,how about preforming a song?"aneisha suggest`s.  
"erm...ok",keri said looking up at aneisha.  
she walk`s over to the DJ ,he switches the disk`s and attatches a mike to her.  
the music is strange and no one recognises it for a second then,they realise the song is,"come and get it",by selena gomez.  
"when your ready come and get it na na na na",keri sing`s,her voice is soft and melodic,the beat enphazizing her voice.  
"wow,she`s really good",tom say`s looking down at aneisha.  
"she does chior and she love`s this song,even knows the dance routine",aneisha explain`s.  
keri start`s doing the dance routine,and running her hands through her hair.  
the whole crowd is dancing except for dan,who just glares.

the song finishe`s and the crowd cheers,keri`s cheeck`s are blushing,as she walk`s down from the stage.  
"woah,keri you were fantastic!"tom say`s enthusiastically.  
"oh thank`s,that`s nothing",she tell`s him,"boy singing is thirsty work".  
"obviously i was right about you needing those smarts",dan say`s rudely.  
keri cheecks flush angrily,she grab`s a drink of the table and chucks it in his face,"you think your word`s hurt me,but they dont,I just hate the fact  
that you hate me,When I think of you I get sad, but when I think of what you did to me I get mad. When I add both of those together,  
I can't tell whether it's love or hate,i hate you so much right now",keri say`s angrily.  
she walk`s past him and goes outside.  
"**what the hell are you playing at**",tom yell`s angrily.  
"**i was just saying**",dan yell`s back.  
"then tell her your sorry then",tom whispers.

* * *

_**ohhh!  
i think i just left it on a cliff hanger,am i right or wrong?  
PM me if you think i`m right or wrong,or write it in review!  
this is`nt the end though,the final chapter will be posted soon **_

_**so did you enjoy it?  
well look forward to the final chapter,coming soon.  
love from  
tashabasha1999**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
